Sur Le Fil
by AlexNightt
Summary: Un petit flashback dans la vie de Magnus et Watson, et un dilemme.


Titre: Sur Le Fil

Auteur: Nige1303 aka AlexNightt

Disclaimer: L'univers ainsi que les personnages de Sanctuary ne m'appartiennent pas, malheureusement... A part mon petit James, c'est chasse gardée! Je ne suis pas payée pour cette histoire, heureusement...

Résumé: Un petit flashback dans la vie de Magnus et Watson, et un dilemme.

Note de l'auteur: Un énorme méga-gigantesque MERCI à Sandra et Val pour leur harcèlement positif, leurs corrections et suggestions pendant ces trois jours d'écriture dans les trains de Franche Comté ! Bonne lecture! Le commentaire, quels qu'ils soient sont toujours appréciés! ;)

La réception avait lieu à dix-neuf heures trente, il s'observa une dernière fois dans le miroir, avant de sortir et de monter dans sa voiture. Les rues de Londres étaient animées en ce samedi du mois de juillet 1913 et James conduisait lentement en contemplant la foule. Sans s'en rendre compte il arriva à 19h précise devant le vieux manoir des Magnus. Il se demanda comment une femme pouvait vivre seule dans cette si grande demeure avant de frapper à la porte d'entrée. Mais Helen n'était pas n'importe quelle femme et elle n'était pas si seule que ça, se dit-il quand la gouvernante vint lui ouvrir.

« Mademoiselle Magnus vous attend au grand salon. » dit la vieille dame.

James hocha la tête et fit le chemin seul dans les grands couloirs qu'il connaissait si bien.

Il observa son hôte quelques secondes, puis frappa à la porte. Helen portait une élégante robe noire à bretelles, lui arrivant aux chevilles.

« James ! Entre. Je suis désolée, je ne suis pas tout à fait prête. J'ai été retenue par un patient dans l'après-midi, dit-elle en le rejoignant et en l'embrassant sur la joue.

- Ne te presse pas ma chère, nous n'allons pas loin et nous avons encore une demie heure devant nous »

Helen lui rendit son sourire chaleureux et attrapa deux boucles d'oreilles sur une commode. James s'installa dans le grand fauteuil à coté de la cheminée et regarda d'un air amusé Helen qui enfilait ses boucles d'oreilles et cherchait vaguement sa veste, son sac et son chapeau.

« Je vois que tu n'es pas très enchantée à l'idée de te rendre à cette réception.

- J'y suis obligée.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, dit-il en riant.

- Mais si pour continuer ma mission je dois aller sourire et serrer la main des plus riches investisseurs de Grande Bretagne de temps à autre, qu'il en soit ainsi.

- Et je me ferai toujours une joie de t'accompagner, peu importe la nature de la mission. »

Helen lui sourit et enfila sa veste avant de soupirer discrètement.

« Allons-y. Il serait mal venu de se présenter en retard, dit James en lui tendant son bras.

- Très mal venu, mon cher » répondit-elle en riant et en s'accrochant au bras du docteur.

La salle de bal était comble et bruyante. Les rires des hommes riches qui fumaient de gros cigares et tenaient leurs femmes à leurs bras comme des trophées silencieux, retentissaient dans la salle. Les serveurs couraient de groupe en groupe avec de lourds plateaux ornés de coupes de champagne.

James jouait à merveille le jeu de la société, abordant les hommes les plus puissants qu'Helen avait déjà charmés et se montrant convaincant à son tour. Après deux heures de comédie il n'aperçut plus Magnus dans la foule, il la chercha du regard aux cotés des barons de l'acier et des plus grands propriétaires. Ne la voyant pas, il se dirigea donc vers le grand escalier et monta rapidement les marches décorées de tapis rouges. Il prit à droite et au bout d'un couloir, une porte vitrée était entre-ouverte.

Il passa discrètement cette porte qui donnait sur un balcon et y trouva, sans grande surprise, Helen penchée contre la rambarde. Ses cheveux étaient relevés en chignon sous son chapeau mais quelques boucles blondes se balançaient sur sa nuque. La vue sur la ville était des plus magnifiques, les bateaux se bousculaient sur la Tamise et la pleine lune éclairait les parcs.

James se passa la main dans les cheveux, soulagé d'avoir quitté la foule oppressante. Il n'aimait pas se retrouver dans une salle comble, il y avait trop de détails à remarquer, trop d'expressions à déchiffrer. Helen ne bougea pas d'un millimètre quand il mit les mains dans les poches de son élégant smoking et s'adossa à la rambarde de pierres taillées. Ils restèrent ainsi, immobiles et silencieux un long moment.

« Ce ne sont pas tous ces gens qui t'ont fait fuir n'est-ce pas ? tenta James sans détourner son regard du sol.

- Non. »

Un autre long silence suivit. Les deux amis se connaissaient depuis suffisamment longtemps pour savoir qu'il était vain de forcer l'un ou l'autre à dialoguer. Être là dans les bons et les mauvais moments était suffisant.

« C'est mon patient James. Celui qui m'a retenue ce soir »

Watson comprit donc d'où venait le trouble de Magnus ce soir. Les deux amis avaient des cabinets séparés et ne parlaient de leurs patients que quand il s'agissait d'un cas difficile, plus difficile que les anormaux qu'ils avaient l'habitude de soigner et protéger.

Malgré sa curiosité maladive, il attendit qu'Helen soit prête à lui en dire plus. A l'évidence, ce cas était plus que particulier pour la tourmenter ainsi.

« Je ne sais pas quoi faire James. C'est un télépathe et j'ai beau chercher par tous les moyens, il est perdu.

- Tu connais mieux qui quiconque les risques de ton métier. Pourquoi avoir tant de mal à accepter la perte d'un patient? Est-il si spécial pour toi?

- Nous sommes très bons amis, ça s'arrête là. Mais il est tellement diminué... Ce virus est en train de le démolir à petit feu. Il est si faible... Il ne maîtrise pas encore son don, il lui est parfois difficile de ne pas lire dans les pensées ou d'éprouver de l'empathie. Et à chaque fois qu'il utilise ce don, il perd un peu de ce qu'il lui reste de vie. Pourtant, il se bat si fort contre l'inévitable... »

James réalisa la douleur de son amie. Mais son patient était seulement un ami et Magnus était habituée à ce genre de situations. Elle resta silencieuse un long moment, adossée à la rambarde tandis que James fixait maintenant l'horizon. Il savait qu'elle ne disait pas tout, un tel trouble ne pouvait pas être causé par un évènement si, malheureusement, banal. Mais après tout, si elle avait choisi de se confesser à lui, autant aller jusqu'au bout. Alors, après lui avoir laissé un moment pour reprendre ses esprits, il alla droit au but:

« Quel est le fond du problème? Qu'est-ce qui chez lui, te perturbe ainsi? »

Elle hésita un moment, ne sachant pas comment tout expliquer. Elle se retourna pour regarder dans la même direction que lui.

« Il est mourant et il est persuadé que je peux le sauver.

- Il est médecin aussi ? Dit James avec un sourire dans un vain effort pour détendre l'atmosphère.

- Je ne sais pas comment il l'a appris, mais il sait que je suis... différente. Il sait pour le sang. Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire, il a du lire dans mes pensées ou se renseigner quelque part... Toujours est-il qu'il croit que mon sang peut le sauver.

- Une minute. Tu as pensé pouvoir le soigner grâce au sang originel?

- Ça ne m'avait même pas effleuré l'esprit ! Je te le répète, je ne sais pas comment il en est arrivé à cette conclusion. »

Helen soupira alors que les rouages de l'esprit de Watson s'accélérèrent en vue de découvrir d'où venaient les informations du télépathe. Cependant il était clair que ce n'était pas la fuite qui perturbait à ce point la jeune femme.

« Tu n'as jamais été à l'aise face aux dilemmes... Tu lui a parlé des risques ?

- Bien entendu. Il n'est même pas certain qu'il survive après l'injection. Et de toute façon je ne pense même pas que je serais capable de recommencer. Après ce qui est arrivé à John... Je ne peux pas prendre ce risque. Ses questions m'ont vraiment troublée, tu sais? Et il semble vraiment prêt à tout. »

Watson ne su quoi répondre. Il était à présent confronté au même dilemme.

« Il serait inutile de te dire de ne plus y penser et d'oublier tout ça avec une bonne nuit de sommeil, n'est-ce pas?

- En effet. » Dit-elle avec un sourire crispé.

Elle était clairement perdue et à l'évidence, cette confession ne l'avait pas soulagée. Elle regarda le ciel d'un air inquiet et James fit de même.

« Que vas-tu décider ? »

Il y eut une longue pause, elle n'en pouvait plus de retourner le problème dans tous les sens.

« Je ne sais pas, James... Je ne sais pas. Il pourrait nous en apprendre tant. Mais je ne veux pas prendre une si grande responsabilité. Si son état ne s'améliore pas ? Et si mon sang le change et qu'il devient... Je ne veux pas prendre cette décision, je ne veux pas prendre le risque. Mais il est si convaincant et déterminé ! Que ferais-tu à ma place ?

- C'est ton sang Helen, ton patient. Et c'est un choix impossible. Donne-toi quelques jours pour réfléchir. Je suis certain que tu trouveras très bientôt un compromis.

- Tu as raison... C'est encore trop confus. »

Les deux docteurs échangèrent un sourire chaleureux et James posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Helen en signe de soutient.

« Et si nous retournions boire une coupe de champagne avant de nous éclipser ? Tu ne voudrais pas quitter l'assemblée sans distribuer quelques sourires de plus, ma chère ? Hum, et il commence à faire froid.

- Allons-y. »

Ils descendirent en riant et quittèrent la réception quelques minutes plus tard. James raccompagna Helen au manoir et il plaisantèrent un peu avant de se séparer.

La gouvernante accueillit la maîtresse de maison dans le hall, lui prit sa veste et lui tendit une feuille de papier pliées en quatre.

« Votre assistant m'a priée de vous remettre ceci à votre retour, Madame.

- Merci Martha.»

Elles se sourirent et Helen prit la feuille et la déplia. C'était une note de son assistant qui s'occupait de l'infirmerie le week-end.

_« Je tenais à vous informer que votre dernier patient, Monsieur Stern, est décédé à vingt heures trente ce soir, des suites du virus contracté en Bolivie. J'ai préparé le corps et vous attends demain matin pour l'autopsie._

_Respectueusement,_

_Byron. »_

Malgré tout, ce soir là, Helen ne trouva pas le sommeil. Trop de questions restaient sans réponse.

THE END.


End file.
